No Day But Today
by mythologyrulz
Summary: Despite the disastrous production of Rocky Horror Will attempts to do another school musical. This time Jonathan Larson's iconic rock opera RENT.
1. Cause Everything is RENT

**A/N: This was written on a whim after listening to nothing but the RENT soundtrack for two weeks. I love the idea of glee meets RENT (though I was incredibly disappointed with there version of Take me or Leave me). I hope you like it!**

* * *

><p>Will walked into a music room full of glee clubbers, including Puck who had recently gotten out of juvie. "Hey guys, first I would like to welcome back Puck who is now a free man and will hopefully remain a freeman." He sent the mohawked teen a look that said 'I mean that' but also said 'I'm very disappointed in you' and finished up by saying 'good to have you back, buddy'. "Second, we will be doing another school musical!"<p>

"Because the first one worked out so well?" Santana deadpanned sarcastically as she rolled her eyes.

"I realize Rocky Horror was a disaster and I was stupid for making you guys do it, at least for the reasons I made you do it however I think this show would be perfect for glee and I know for a fact Figgins is desperate for a school play."

"So what are we doing anyway?" Quinn asked.

"We will be doing Jonathan Larson's –" Kurt and Rachel both instantly sat up straighter at the sound of the composers name. "Iconic rock opera RENT!"

Rachel let out a squeal as Kurt did a slight happy dance, but after her squeal of sheer delight the former went into rant mode, "Mr. Schue this is the best idea you've had all year! Finn and I will obviously play Roger and Mimi given our amazing voices and natural chemistry." She sent Finn a love stuck smile who returned it with his signature dopey grin. She took a deep breath to begin speaking once more but got cut off by Will.

"Actually Rachel that was another problem with Rocky Horror there were no proper auditions. So this time around you will audition with a song from a musical of your choice, I'd prefer if you kept to it appropriate," Will sent a weary glance toward Puck and Santana. "Feel free to do a song from RENT but I'd prefer if you did something else. You may duet with someone however it will only count as one of your auditions not both. I'll give you the rest of the class to brainstorm because you'll be auditioning this time next week."

***Glee*Glee*Glee***

While most gleeks were racking there brain for Broadway songs they could do two divas were having an animated conversation about casting.

"Kurt, you have to play Angel!" Rachel gushed.

Kurt raised an eyebrow, "Why because I'm gay?"

"No because you're the only one here who could pull off the Santa dress."

"Good point, what about you? I figured you'd go for Maureen, you seem like the type who would want to follow in Idina Menzel's footsteps."

"While I love Idina, and will definitely be playing Elphaba at one point in my career, I have to play the lead because I have the strongest voice of the club," Rachel explained. "However you are a close second, even better then Finn."

With a roll of his glasz eyes he responded, "Gee thanks, well who's gonna be your Roger?"

"Finn of course, who else would it be?"

"Well it's just, Finn is more of a 80s rock kind of person he doesn't exactly have the strongest voice."

"Well then who do you propose play Roger?"

"I actually thought Puck could pull off the role pretty well."

Rachel's eyes widened slightly, "Noah? Really? I admit he has a nice voice but there's no way he could get the lead!"

"And why not?"

"..."

"That's what I thought, face it Puck has a strong voice, he pulls off the rock star thing well and Adam Pascal was Jewish so it goes with his whole only singing Jewish songs shtick."

"..."

***Glee*Glee*Glee* **

"Hey, man." Puck said shifting seats so he was positioned next to Finn Hudson, resident quarterback and his ex-best friend.

"Hey," Finn replied in a monotonous voice.

"Look, dude, we were great together," Puck began as if stating his case to a court (something he was way to familiar with.)

"You sound like you're trying to get back together with me," Finn stated a dopey smile accidentally forming on his lips.

"I am in a way, look at this RENT stuff, Mark and Roger were –"

"Wait," Finn interrupted. "How do you know about RENT?"

"I dated Berry for a week, remember? You pick up a couple things about musical theatre." Puck quickly noticed that Finn was glaring at him. "Right, probably shouldn't mention the fact I dated your current girlfriend after knocking up your last girlfriend. The point is Roger and mark fought but they worked things out. And we totally are Mark and Roger, I'm a badass rocker like Roger and you're awkward but all around nice guy Mark, the only difference is we don't randomly burst into song."

Finn cracked a smile, "Actually we kinda do, but that doesn't change the fact you slept with the girl I was in love with."

"Look man, I said I was sorry, and I wasn't lying when I said I want to go back to the way we were."

"You still sound like your trying to get back together with me."

"Still am in a way," Puck held out a hand. "Friends?"

"Friends," Finn confirmed with a handshake and a dopey grin.

***Glee*Glee*Glee***

Tina snuggled further into Mike's chest, "So Mike any ideas on what you're singing."

"Not really, I'd like to do something good though I really wanted to try playing the lead but then my parents wouldn't let me. Maybe if I do a good enough job I can get a role without my parents calling me a tranny."

"You're golden unless you get Angel," Tina said an amused tone in her voice.

"But back to your question," Mike said sounding more serious then usually. He straightened his back prompting Tina to stop leaning on him, he stood up of his chair and bent down on one knee grasping Tina's hand in his own. "Tina Cohen-Chang will you duet with me... twice?"

Playing along with Mike's mock proposal Tina wiped a fake tear away, "Oh, of course I will Mike!" She threw her arms around his neck pulling him into a very over exaggerated hug.

***Glee*Glee*Glee***

"So Quinn," Sam began sliding into the seat next to the blonde cheerio. "Any ideas on what you're singing."

"Not really, why?" Quinn inquired.

"Well I was just wondering if you would be interested in singing with, well, me."

"Look, Sam, we sang one duet together and it was simply to win a competition, it didn't mean we were going to sing together all the time."

"What happened to first date of many?"

"One, those weren't even my exact words and two I said that on a whim. I'm sorry if you misinterpreted my words but I think I'll be singing on my own for a little while now."

"Alright," Sam said with a sigh.

***Glee*Glee*Glee***

Once the clock struck five the gleeks were dismissed most walking to there respective cars but some heading in the direction of the bus stop just outside the school grounds. All thinking of one thing:

_RENT_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, what did you think? This chapter was just a framework kinda chapter, introducing the basic plot. I'll be honest I have no idea where I'm going with this, hell I don't even no what the end game couples will be.**

**Speaking of couples, I'd love to know your top five favourite pairings so I know what to incorporate, however please don't put any Blaine pairings because as much as I love Blaine (and Darren Criss) I couldn't really figure out how to incorporate The Warblers.**

**I'll try and update about twice a month but I can't make any promises I'm pretty bad at updating.**

**Until next time,**

**Mythologyrulz**


	2. Auditions

**A/N: I finished this a lot faster then I expected but because this was a chapter full of performances I kinda wanted to just get it over with. It kind of is mainly lyrics but I do like how it turned out. Enjoy! (By the way all lyrics are in italics)**

Rachel glared at the back of Finn's head as she and the other glee clubbers waited for Will to start the audition process. She and had a little tiff the other day...

_The Other Day_

_Rachel and Finn were cuddling on her bed, she had just finished giving him a detailed, albeit boring, synopsis of RENT when she brought up the subject of auditions, "So, Finn, I was thinking for your audition we could sing one of our trademark duets, I'd suggest it for my audition but I'll be singing a stunning solo."_

"_Actually, Rach, I was gonna sing a solo too. Just 'cause I don't know anything about musicals really I think it'd be better for me to sing alone."_

"_Oh. Alright."_

_Present Day_

Rachel knew it wasn't the most logical reason to be mad at someone but she was Rachel Barbra Berry gosh darn it! People should be lining up to sing with her! She quickly shifted her attention from Finn's head to Mr. Schue.

"Alright guys, audition time! Who wants to go first?" Will asked. Artie and Kurt both rose there hands immediately, well not quite immediately they gave each other a quick nod first. "Alright Artie how about you go first.

"Actually Kurt and I will be singing together for my audition," Artie explained rolling towards the front of the room Kurt trailing behind.

"We'll be singing a number from Avenue Q," Kurt declared rifling through his designer bag before finally pulling out a book. "Sadly we don't have the puppets to go along with it."

Will chuckled, "Alright go ahead guys."

Kurt brought the book to his face acting as though he was reading, _'Aah, an afternoon alone with  
>My favourite book, "Broadway<br>Musicals of the 1940s."  
>No roommate to bother me.<br>How could it get any better than this?'_

Artie then rolled on 'stage', _'Oh, hi Rod!'_

Kurt sighed over-dramatically, '_Hi, Nicky.'_

Artie then went in to story teller mode, '_Uh, hey Rod, you'll never guess what happened to me on the subway this morning. This guy was smilin' at me, and talkin' to me...'_

Mmm, that's very interesting.'

Kurt sang/spoke uninterestedly._  
><em>

But Artie continued, _'mmmhmm, he was being real friendly. And, I think he was coming on to me. I think he might have thought I was gay.'_

Kurt swallowed uncomfortably though _'Ahem...So, uh, why you tellin' me this? Why should I care? I don't care? What did you have for lunch today?'  
><em>

'_Well, you don't have to get all defensive, Rod...' _Artie trailed off.

'I'M NOT GETTING DEFENSIVE!'

Kurt yelled_. 'Why do I care about some gay guy you met, okay? I am trying to read.'_

'Well, I didn't mean anything by it, Rod. I just think it's something we should be able to talk about.'

Artie apologised while still maintaining a strong singing voice.

'Well, I do not want to talk about it, Nicky. This conversation is over.'

Kurt made a little silencing motion with his hand.

'Yeah, but Rod...

' Artie sang.

'OVER!'

Kurt yelled.

'Well, okay. But just so you know...'

Artie began before going into full on song mode,

'_If you were gay  
>that'd be okay<br>I mean 'cause hey  
>I'd like you anyway'<em>

'Argh.'

Kurt interrupted

'Because you see  
>if it were me<br>I would feel free to say  
>That I was gay<br>...but I'm not gay.'

Artie sang.

'Nicky, please, I am trying to read'

Kurt declared before noticing Artie staring intently at him_. 'What?'_

'If you were queer'

Artie began.

'Oh, Nicky.'

Kurt sang.

'I'd still be here'

Artie sang back.

'Nicky, I am trying to read this book.'

Kurt replied.

'Year after year' Artie recited.

'Nicky!'

Kurt screeched.

'Because you're dear to me'

Artie sang

'Argh!'

Kurt yelled.

'And I know that you'

Artie crooned.

'What?'

Kurt queried.

'Would accept me, too'

Artie sang.

'I would?'

Kurt questioned sceptically

'If I told you today,  
>"Hey, guess what, I'm gay".<br>...but I'm not gay.'

Artie added. Before continuing,_  
>'I'm happy just being with you'<em>

'High Button Shoes, Pay Joey...'

Kurt chanted._  
><em>

'_So what should it matter to me  
>What you do in bed with guys?'<em> Artie sang emphasising the word guys.

'Nicky, that is gross!'

Kurt declared.

'No, it's not  
>If you were gay'<p>

Artie sang.

'Argh.'

'I'd shout hooray!'

'I am not listening.'

Kurt put his hands over his ears.

_'And here I'd stay'_

'LA LA LA LA LA!'

'_But I wouldn't get in your way'_

'AAAAH'!

'You can count on me  
>To always be<br>Beside you everyday  
>To tell you it's okay<br>You we're just born that way  
>And as they, it's in your DNA<br>You're gay.'

Artie sang.

'I AM NOT GAY!'

Kurt basically screamed.

'If you were gay.'

'ARGH!'

The music came to a halt and the boys were greeted with a generous round of applause.

"In case you couldn't tell Rod is gay," Kurt piped up.

"That was great guys!" Will declared. "Kurt, since you're already up here do you want to audition now?"

"Alright, I'll be singing a piece from Grease, and yes it is sung by a girl traditionally," Kurt began. But if you have a problem with that then why the hell are you doing RENT?"

A couple of people chuckled at this as Kurt handed Brad his music and began to sing.

'_Look at me, I'm Sandra Dee  
>Lousy with virginity<br>Won't go to bed 'til I'm legally wed  
>I can't; I'm Sandra Dee'<em>

'Watch it! Hey I'm Doris Day  
>I was not brought up that way<br>Won't come across,  
>Even Rock Hudson lost<br>His heart to Doris Day'

'I don't drink'

He sang making a drinking motion.

"_No!" _The female gleeks coursed._  
><em>

_Or swear _

"_No!"  
><em>

_I don't rat my hair  
><em>

"_Eww!" _The girls sang recoiling in fake disgust.

_I get ill from one cigarette  
><em>

"_Cough, cough, cough"  
><em>

'_Keep your filthy paws  
>Off my silky draws' <em>He ran a well moisturized hand up his leg._  
>'Would you pull that crap with Annette?'<em>

'As for you Troy Donahue,  
>I know what you wanna do<br>You got your crust  
>I'm no object of lust<br>I'm just plain Sandra Dee'

'Elvis, Elvis, let me be!'

Kurt sang overacting._  
>'Keep that pelvis far from me!<br>Just keep your cool  
>Now your starting to drool<br>Hey Fongool, I'm Sandra Dee!'_

Kurt was applauded greatly and greeted with plenty of giggles and chuckles.

"Alright who's next?" Shockingly Quinn raised her hand next. "Alright go ahead Quinn."

"After a lot of thought I decided I'll be singing 'I'm not that girl' from Wicked." The soft music started up behind her and she began to sing,

'_Hands touch, eyes meet  
>Sudden silence, sudden heat<br>Hearts leap in a giddy whirl  
>He could be that boy<br>But I'm not that girl.' _She crooned.

'Don't dream too far  
>Don't lose sight of who you are<br>Don't remember that rush of joy  
>He could be that boy<br>I'm not that girl'

Sam furrowed his eyebrows in confusion as did Finn both jocks trying to figure out what there past/current love interest was singing about.  
><em><br>'Every so often we long to steal  
>To the land of what-might-have-been<br>But that doesn't soften the ache we feel  
>When reality sets back in' <em>The cheerio sang with a certain gentle passion that left virtually everyone wondering what she was so passionate about.

'Blithe smile, lithe limb  
>She who's winsome, she wins him<br>Gold hair with gentle curl  
>That's the girl he chose<br>And heaven knows  
>I'm not that girl...'<p>

Quinn sang.

'Don't wish, don't start  
>Wishing only wounds the heart<br>I wasn't born for the rose and pearl  
>There's a girl I know<br>He loves her so  
>I'm not that girl...'<p>

Quinn finished her song and received a good amount of applause that she didn't really listen to; instead she awkwardly lingered at the front of the classroom as Will congratulated her.

"Alright Santana do you wanna go next?" Will asked noticing the cheerleaders hand was raised.

"Of course," She said. "Britt, do you mind?" Brittany nodded and pulled her chair up to the front of the room. "I will be singing a song from RENT because there isn't enough songs out there that show off my sex appeal. Because let's face it with the exception of Britt none of you are sexy enough to play Mimi. But if that doesn't prove it to you I'm sure this will." At the snap of her fingers various geeky looking guys came in carrying a ballet bar that had to bars one on top of the other about a foot apart. They also brought in a red kimono as Santana pulled her hair into a ponytail. They then handed Brittany a guitar. "Hit it!" Santana yelled and the band immediately began to play.

'_What's the time?  
>Well it's gotta be close to midnight<br>My body's talking to me  
>It says, "Time for danger"<br>It says "I wanna commit a crime  
>Wanna be the cause of a fight' <em>At this line she put her hands up as if she was actually part of a fist fight._  
>'Wanna put on a tight skirt and flirt<br>With a stranger' _She chose this moment to take off her kimono revealing her cheerleading outfit.  
><em>'I've had a knack from way back<br>At breaking the rules once I learn the games  
>Get up - life's too quick<br>I know someplace sick  
>Where this chick'll dance in the flames' <em>Santana moved her hips in a dancing motion._  
>'We don't need any money' <em>She made an action that basically said 'ker-ching ker-ching'_  
>'I always get in for free' <em>She feigned putting on make-up out of a compact._  
>'You can get in too<br>If you get in with me'_

'Let's go out tonight  
>I have to go out tonight' She removed her ponytail and shook out her hair to give it a wild affect.<br>'You wanna play?  
>Let's run away<br>We won't be back before it's Christmas day  
>Take me out tonight'<p>

After singing this verse she added a 'meow' for good measure.

'When I get a wink from the doorman  
>Do you know how lucky you'll be?<br>That you're on line with the feline of Avenue B'

At this point she had taken to balancing along the bottom bar of the ballet bar she was currently walking along it making her way towards Brittany.

'Let's go out tonight  
>I have to go out tonight<br>You wanna prowl  
>Be my night owl?<br>Well take my hand we're gonna howl  
>Out tonight'<p>

Her demeanour then changed to that of a sadder one, she sat on the second bar and continued to sing.

_'In the evening I've got to roam  
>Can't sleep in the city of neon and chrome<br>Feels too damn much like home  
>When the Spanish babies cry<br>So let's find a bar  
>So dark we forget who we are'<br>'And all the scars from the  
>Nevers and maybes die' <em>At the last to lines of the song she took her nails and ran them along her arm before slapping the area she scarred twice.

'Let's go out tonight  
>Have to go out tonight<br>You're sweet  
>Wanna hit the street?<br>Wanna wail at the moon like a cat in heat?  
>Just take me out tonight'<p>

She jumped off the bar and began to make her way toward Brittany who was trying to act oblivious but was not so subtly sneaking glances at Santana.

'Please take me out tonight  
>Don't forsake me - out tonight<br>I'll let you make me - out tonight'  
>'Tonight'<p>

She struck a pose_ 'tonight' _pose_ 'tonight' _and after one last pose she pulled Brittany into a shocking and passionate kiss.

A few of the glee clubbers let out a whoop at the kiss others were shocked but most applauded Santana rendition of the popular song.

"Can I go next?" Brittany asked. Will simply nodded his head he was one of the few people that were in shock of Brittany and Santana's display of affection. "I need Rachel's help."

"What?" Rachel questioned. "You never told me you'd need my help, I don't even know what your singing."

"Don't worry just sit down and I'll take care of it," Brittany explained cheerfully. "You always blab on and on about the musical it's from anyway."

Soon familiar chords began to ring out and Rachel's eyes automatically lit up as Brittany began to sing.

She spoke the first few lyrics, '_Elphie, now that we're friends, I've decided to make you my new project!' _

'_You really don't have to do that...' _Rachel spoke acting awkward and uncomfortable.

'_I know, that's what makes me so nice!'_ Brittany said before bursting into song.

'_Whenever I see someone less fortunate than I, _

_And let's face it, who isn't less fortunate than I? _

_My tender heart tends to start to bleed. _

_And when someone needs a makeover, _

_I simply have to take over! _

_I know, I know exactly what they need!' _She sang buzzing around Rachel.

'_And even in your case, _

_Though it's the toughest case I've yet to face, _

_Don't worry, I'm determined to succeed! _

_Follow my lead, _

_And yes indeed, you will be...' _

'_POPULAR!' She made a very eccentric hand gesture. _

'_You're gonna be popular! _

_I'll teach you the proper poise,_

_When you talk to boys, _

_Little ways to flirt and flounce, _

_ooh! _

_I'll show you what shoes to wear! _

_How to fix your hair! _

_Everything that really counts to be...' _She began playing around with Rachel's hair and clothes, though mainly she was just randomly touching them acting as if she was doing something very important.

'_POPULAR!' _Same hand gesture.

'_I'll help you be popular! _

_You'll hang with the right cohorts, _

_You'll be good at sports, _

_Know the slang you've got to know. _

_So let's start, _

_'Cause you've got an awfully long way to go!' _

'_Don't be offended by my frank analysis, _

_Think of it as personality dialysis, _

_Now that I've chosen to become a _

_Pal, a sister and advisor, _

_There's nobody wiser! _

_Not when it comes to...' _

'_POPULAR!' _Yet another hand gesture.

'_I know about popular. _

_and with an assist from me, _

_to be who you'll be, _

_instead of dreary who you were..._

_Well, are. _

_There's nothing that can stop you, _

_from becoming popu-ler... lar...' _She trailed of for a moment before getting right back into her happy demeanour.

'_la la, la la! _

_We're gonna make you pop-u-lar! _

_When I see depressing creatures, _

_With unprepossessing features, _

_I remind them on their own behalf_

_To - think – of _

_Celebrated heads of state, _

_Or specially great communicators! _

_Did they have brains or knowledge? _

_Don't make me laugh!' _

'_They were POPULAR!' _You guessed it another hand gesture.

'_Please! _

_It's all about popular. _

_It's not about aptitude, _

_It's the way you're viewed, _

_So it's very shrewd to be, _

_Very very popular _

_like ME!' _

'_Why, Miss Elphaba, look at you. you're beautiful!' _She said

'_I, I have to go...' _Rachel said jetting back to her seat.

'_You're welcome...' _Brittany trailed off before getting right back into the Galinda mindset.

'_And though you protest, _

_Your disinterest, _

_I know clandestinely, _

_You're gonna grin and bear it! _

_Your new found popularity! _

_Aah! _

_La la, la la! _

_You'll be popular! _

_Just not quite as popular as ME!'_

Brittany held the last note for quite sometime surprising and impressing most. She smiled a bubbly smile and returned to her seat next to Santana.

"Wow, good job Brittany," will congratulated. "Who's next?"

Puck raised his hand, "Can I go next? Finn and I have something ready." At this Rachel looked absolutely betrayed.

"Alright guys go ahead," Will said as the two football players made there way up to the front of the choir room.

"We'll be doing We Can Do It from the Producers." Puck explained as the music began.

'_Don't you see, Bloom. Darling Bloom, glorious Bloom. It's so simple.' _Puck began._  
>'Step One: we find the worst play ever written.' <em>He held up one finger._  
>'Step Two: we hire the worst director in town.' <em>Two fingers_  
>'Step Three: I raise two million dollars...' <em>Three fingers

'Two?'

Finn asked.

'Yes! One for me, one for you. There's a lot of little old ladies out there.'

Puck explained while he sang._  
>'Step Four: We hire the worst actors in New York and open on Broadway.' <em>Four fingers_  
>'And before you can say Step Five, we close on Broadway, take our two million and go to Rio.' <em>And the fifth finger appeared.  
><em><br>'Rio? Nah, that'd never work._' Finn dismissed.

Puck slung an arm over Finn's shoulder a glassy look in his eye._ 'Oh ye of little faith.  
>What did Lewis say to Clark<br>When everything looked bleak?  
>What did Sir Edmund say to Tenzing<br>As they struggled toward Everest's peak?  
>What did Washington say to his troops<br>As they crossed the Delaware  
>I'm sure you're well aware...'<em>

'What'd they say?'

Finn asked/sang.

Puck went into full on Broadway mode._ 'We can do it, we can do it  
>We can do it, me and you<br>We can do it, we can do it  
>We can make our dreams come true<br>Everything you've ever wanted  
>Is just waiting to be had<br>Beautiful girls, wearing nothing but pearls  
>Caressing you, undressing you<br>And driving you mad  
>We can do it, we can do it<br>This is not the time to shirk  
>We can do it, you won't rue it<br>Say goodbye to petty clerk  
>Hi, producer: yes, producer<br>I mean you, sir, go berserk!  
>We can do it, we can do it<br>And I know it's gonna work  
>Whatta ye say, Bloom?'<em>

'What do I say  
>Finally a chance to be a Broadway producer!<br>What do I say?  
>Finally a chance to make my dreams come true, sir!<br>What do I say, what do I say  
>Here's what I say to you, sir...'<p>

Finn sang before his tone dropped into a much less optimistic one._  
><em>

'_I can't do it, I can't do it  
>I can't do it, that's not me<br>I'm a loser, I'm a coward  
>I'm a chicken, don't you see?<br>When it comes to wooing women  
>There's a few things that I lack<br>Beautiful girls, wearing nothing but pearls...  
>Cashing me, embracing me<br>I'd have an attack'_

'Why, you miserable, cowardly, wretched little caterpillar!  
>Don't you ever want to become a butterfly?<br>Don't you want to spread your wings and flap your way to glory?'

Puck insulted.

'We can do it

We can do it

We can grab that holy grail!

We can do it

We can do it

Drink champagne, not ginger ale

Come on, Leo  
>Can't you see-o ...'<p>

Puck sang while Finn was singing,

'Mr. Bialystock  
>Please stop the song<br>You've got me wrong  
>I'll say "so long"<br>I'm not as strong  
>A person as you think<br>Mr. Bialystock  
>Just take a look<br>I'm not a crook  
>I'm just a shnook<br>The bottom line  
>Is that I stink!<br>I...can't...  
>Do...it!'<p>

'_You see Rio, I see jail!' _Finn sang.

'We can do it!'

Puck sang_  
><em>

'_I can't do it!' _Finn sang with a shake of his head.

'We can do it!'

'I cannot, cannot, cannot  
>'Cause I know it's gonna fail'<p>

'We can do it!  
>I know it cannot fail'<p>

'It's gonna fail'

Finn added pessimistically.

The boys were greeted with numerous laughs and a gracious amount of clapping, though one person didn't clap and she certainly didn't laugh. Rachel Berry was undeniably and unbelievably ticked off, she began to glare profusely at Finn and Puck both either didn't notice or chose not to say anything.

"Can I go now?" Finn asked.

"Go ahead, Finn." Will said.

"Well it's not really from a musical that's been on Broadway but it's from a musical all the same."

'_Home,  
>I've heard the word before,<br>but it never meant much more  
>than just a thing I've never had.' <em>He sang tapping his feet along with the beat.  
><em><br>'A "place,"  
>They say, "Hey, know your place!"<br>But I've never had a place to even know,  
>or a face that I could go to<br>if I needed someone there...' _He sang trailing off a bit as he attempted to put emotion into the song.  
><em><br>'I'm laughing  
>it's hard to hide a smile<br>My god, it's been a while  
>since I have had a reason to.' <em>He let out something that sounded similar to exhaling with joy.

'To think  
>it's been here all along<br>somewhere to belong,  
>and a reason,<br>a something-to-believe-in'

Finn had begun to really dig into some deep emotion as he began to really get into the performance.

'I've finally found it,  
>a place where I'm wanted...<br>This must be how it feels to have a home

I used to dream about it  
>but never schemed or counted<br>on fantasies or wishes-  
>it breaks a man to see what he misses'<p>

He sang his voice now filled with an odd sort of passion.  
><em><br>'For so many nights I'd pray  
>for a better life, a better day<br>but I never thought that it'd come true  
>It's finally here and I don't know what to do<br>and I'm trying not to cry_

This must be how it feels  
>to have a home'<p>

He couldn't seem to stop smiling his dopey grin that was now filled with pure joy.

'I've finally made it  
>I've hoped and I've waited<br>and for the first time in my life, I don't feel so  
>alone<p>

My heart starts to heal  
>to know this is real.<br>This is how it must feel  
>to have a home!'<p>

He held the last note for a moment before wrapping up the song.

He was greeted with a very warm round of applause, even Santana and Puck were smiling as opposed to there usual smirks.

"Thanks guys," Finn said. "That song basically summed up my glee club experience."

"I think it summed up everyone's, Finn." Will said a proud smile on his face. "Who's next?" Mike and Tina raised there hands. "Alright Mike and Tina I take it you two are singing together."

"Yep," Tina said. "Mike and I will be singing to songs one for each of our auditions and I can assure you they will be awesome. My audition's first."

Mike started off the song crooning the words softly.

'_No more talk of darkness  
>Forget these wide-eyed fears<br>I'm here, nothing can harm you  
>My words will warm and calm you<em>

Let me be your freedom  
>Let daylight dry your tears<br>I'm here, with you, beside you  
>To guard you and to guide you'<p>

Tina then began her verse

'_Say you'll love me every waking moment  
>Turn my head with talk of summer time<br>Say you need me with you now and always  
>Promise me that all you say is true<br>That's all I ask of you'_

'Let me be your shelter  
>Let me be your light<br>You're safe, no one will find you  
>Your fears are far behind you'<p>

Mike sang

'All I want is freedom  
>A world with no more night<br>And you, always beside me  
>To hold me and to hide me'<p>

Tina sang back.

'Then say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime  
>Let me lead you from your solitude<br>Say you need me with you here, beside you  
>Anywhere you go, let me go too<br>Christine, that's all I ask of you'

Mike sang

'Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime  
>Say the word and I will follow you'<p>

Tina sang before the couples voices came together.

'Share each day with me, each night, each morning'

The couple had grabbed each other's hands and began singing directly each other. 

'Say you love me'

Tina sang.

'You know I do'

Mike replied.

'Love me, that's all I ask of you.'

They finished together.

They were applauded though it was quite obvious there were a few people thinking 'God was that cheesy' or something of that affect.

"Now this next one is my audition," Mike said.

"This song's a little out of my range so really focus on Mike," Tina added as the music started.

'_Lift up your head  
>Wash off your mascara<br>Here, take my Kleenex  
>Wipe that lipstick away<br>Show me your face  
>Clean as the morning<br>I know things were bad  
>But now they're okay<em>

Suddenly Seymour  
>Is standing beside you<br>You don't need no makeup  
>Don't have to pretend<br>Suddenly Seymour  
>Is here to provide you<br>Sweet understanding  
>Seymour's your friend'<p>

Mike sang his voice fitting perfectly with the lyrics.  
><em><br>_Tina sang the next two verses._ 'Nobody ever  
>Treated me kindly<br>Daddy left early  
>Mama was poor<br>I'd meet a man and  
>I'd follow him blindly<br>He'd snap his fingers  
>Me, I'd say "sure"<em>

Suddenly Seymour  
>Is standing' beside me<br>He don't give me orders  
>He don't condescend<br>Suddenly Seymour  
>Is here to provide me<br>Sweet understanding  
>Seymour's my friend'<p>

By the time she was done it was quite obvious she wasn't lying when she said it wasn't in her range, though she sounded good belting was never exactly up her alley.  
><em><br>'Tell me this feeling lasts till forever  
>Tell me the bad times are clean washed away' <em>Mike crooned gently.

'Please understand that it's still  
>Strange and frightening'<br>For losers like I've been  
>It's so hard to say<p>

Suddenly Seymour'

Tina sang back still struggling to belt.

'Suddenly Seymour  
>He purified me<br>He purified you'

Mike sang

'Suddenly Seymour showed me I can'

Tina crooned.

'Suddenly Seymour showed you you can'

Mike sang back.

'Learn how to be more  
>The girl that's inside me (you)<br>With sweet understanding'

They finished the sing together gently.

The couple smiled widely as there friends applauded, still noting the cheesiness in there minds. "Great job guys!" Will said. "Who wants to go next?"

Mercedes raised her hand, "I'll go," She made her way to the front of the classroom. "I'll be doing another song from Dreamgirls 'cause let's face it I rocked the first one."

'_Never met a man  
>Quite like you<br>Doing all he can  
>Making my dreams come true' <em>She began, her Aretha like soul coming through.  
><em><br>'You're strong and you're smart  
>You've taken my heart<br>And I give you the rest of me too_

You're the perfect man for me  
>I love you I do'<p>

She continued getting more and more powerful as the song went on.  
><em><br>'Mm I love ya_

Never ever felt  
>Quite like this<br>Good about myself  
>From our very first kiss<br>I'm here when you call  
>you've got it all<br>And confidence like I never knew'

Mercedes just continued to get stronger.

'You're the perfect man for me  
>I love you I do<p>

You've got the charm  
>You simply disarm me every time<br>As long as you drive  
>I'm along for the ride<br>Your way  
>You said it before<br>There wont be a door  
>that's closed to us<br>Putting all my trust in you  
>Cause you, you'll always be true, Oh'<p>

It was as if a ton of built up passion was coming out through this song.

'I never could have known  
>This would be,<br>Oh you and you alone  
>All for me<br>I know you're the best  
>You passed every test<br>Its almost too good to be true

You're the perfect man for me  
>I love you I do<p>

You're the perfect man for me  
>I love you I do'<p>

She belted out the last note and received a standing ovation from her peers.

"Alright Sam, Rachel, which one of you wants to go next?"

Sam tentatively raised his hand, "I'll go." He walked up to the front of the room. "So I don't really know musical theatre that well so I decided to go with what I know. Mind you I only really know this because my mom has a somewhat unhealthy obsession with Neil Patrick Harris... but that's beside the point."

The chords began to play and Sam awkwardly took his position and began to sing.

'_This appeared as a moral dilemma  
>Cause at first it was weird though I swore to eliminate<br>The worst of the plague that devoured humanity  
>It's true I was vague on the 'How'<br>so how can it be that you have shown me the light?' _He sang slowly beginning to develop some stage presence.

'It's a brand new day  
>And the sun is high<br>All the birds are singing  
>That you're gonna die<p>

How I hesitated  
>Now I wonder why<br>It's a brand new day'

Sam slowly began to get into the performance.

'All the times that you beat me unconscious I'll forgive  
>All the crimes Incomplete, listen honestly I'll live<br>Mr. Cool, Mr. Right, Mr. Knowitall is through  
>Now my future's so bright and I owe it all to you Who showed me the light<p>

It's a brand new me  
>I've got no remorse<br>Now the water's rising but I know the course  
>I'm gonna shock the world<br>Gonna Show Bad Horse  
>It's a Brand New Day'<p>

Sam was now very into the song.

'And Penny will see the evil me  
>Not a joke not a dork not a failure<br>And she may cry but her tears will dry  
>When I hand her the keys to a shiny new Australia.<p>

It's a brand new day  
>Yeah the sun is high<br>All the angels sing  
>Because you're gonna die'<p>

The 'blonde' had a certain magneticness to him.

'Go ahead and laugh  
>Yeah I'm a funny guy<br>Tell everyone goodbye  
>It's a brand new day'<p>

He finished with a modest and slightly embarrassed smile only to be enveloped in applause.

"Great job, Sam!" Will said. "Rachel, you're up."

The diva walked up to the front of the room, "I'll be singing 'Hopelessly Devoted to You' from 'Grease'. I was going to sing it too someone specifically because Grease played a part in our relationship but now I'm just going to sing in general."

Puck gave Finn a somewhat hard slap on the arm accompanied by a look that said 'What did you do now?' the tall teenager just shrugged and turned back to Rachel who had just begun singing.

'_Guess mine is not the first heart broken  
>My eyes are not the first to cry<br>I'm not the first to know there's  
>Just no getting over you' <em>She crooned emotion over taking her.  
><em><br>'You know I'm just a fool who's willing  
>To sit around and wait for you<br>But baby can't you see there's nothing else for me to do  
>I'm hopelessly devoted to you' <em>Despite her better judgement her passion began to come out._  
><em>

'_But now there's no where to hide  
>Since you pushed my heart aside<br>I'm outta my head hopelessly devoted to you  
>Hopelessly devoted to you<br>Hopelessly devoted to you' _She tried to avoid making eye contact with Finn...

'My head is saying fool forget him  
>My heart is saying don't let go<br>Hold on to the end that's what I intend to do  
>I'm hopelessly devoted to you'<p>

...But ultimately failed.  
><em><br>'But now there's no where to hide  
>Since you pushed my love aside<br>I'm outta my head hopelessly devoted to you  
>Hopelessly devoted to you<br>Hopelessly devoted to you' _The moment Rachel and Finn's eyes met her anger towards him quickly faded and once she finished her song she went to sit next to him wrapping his long arm around her tiny shoulder.

She received scattered applause, because no matter how amazing she sounded she was still Rachel. Will went to wrap up the rehearsal, "Alright guys great job today. I should have the cast list posted on my office door by tomorrow."

"Are you sure you can do that?" Rachel asked. "It's a little hard don't you think?"

"Trust me, Rachel, I can handle it." Will assured her.

***Glee*Glee*Glee***

"I can't handle it, Em." Will said with a groan. "There is no way I can choose the cast list in a day."

"Then why'd you tell the kids that?" Emma asked as she stared at the man sitting across from her.

"Because we don't have anytime to spare," Will explained. "I need to have this musical prepared fast. But all the kids were great today."

"Alright let's make it easy, we'll just go part by part." Emma said. "Who should play Roger?"

"Well, Finn is the male lead so it makes sense if he plays the lead but puck definitely has the rockstar appeal."

"Alright, hold on I'll write this down." Emma said. "What about Mimi?"

"Well Rachel definitely has the voice for Mimi but Santana has the attitude and Brittany can definitely dance like Mimi."

"Uh-huh, and Mark?"

"Well Artie and Finn both have his awkwardness down but with Artie's wheelchair it could be difficult. And I could easily see Mike playing Mark for some reason."

"Maureen?"

"Rachel can obviously pull of Idina but I kind of wanna see Brittany and Santana sing 'Take me or Leave me'"

"Joanne?"

"Mercedes definitely sounds closest to Tracie Thoms or Fredi Walker, but I'd love to see one of the girls who don't get to sing a lot sing this song."

"Angel?"

"Kurt, I know I may be stereotyping and all but Kurt is meant to play Angel."

"Collins?"

"That's tough because none of the guys would really want to kiss another guy however if I had to choose I'd say either Sam or Puck."

"What about Benny?"

"Part of me really wants to say Finn for some reason but I'm also leaning towards Mike."

"Alright, here's what I've got note wise." Emma said handing him a piece of paper.

Will scanned the paper for a moment, "I think I've got my cast."

**A/N: What did you think? Feel free to tell me in a review! In case your wondering the songs used for the auditions are:**

**Artie (featuring Kurt) – If You Were Gay from Avenue Q **

**Kurt – Look at me I'm Sandra Dee from Grease**

**Quinn – I'm not that Girl from Wicked**

**Santana – Out Tonight from RENT**

**Brittany – Popular from Wicked**

**Puck (featuring Finn) – We Can Do It! From The Producers**

**Finn – To Have a Home from A Very Potter Sequel**

**Tina (featuring Mike) – All I Ask of You from The Phantom of the Opera**

**Mike (featuring Tina) – Suddenly Seymour from Little Shop of Horrors**

**Mercedes – I Love you I do from Dreamgirls**

**Sam – Brand New Day from Dr. Horrible's Sing Along Blog**

**Rachel – Hopelessly Devoted to You from Grease**

**Please tell me your opinions on couples and casting in a review I need all the help I can get!**

**Mythologyrulz!**


	3. Cast List

**A/N: Here it is chapter 3 of No Day But Today, I hope you enjoy!**

Will sat down in his front of his computer, though he hated to admit it he was just as addicted to e-mail as the rest of us. He saw a couple from his parents checking in, some spam, a few random death threats from Sue and finally an e-mail sent to the entire glee club from 'GoldStar1'. He clicked on the glee club e-mail, which read:

_Fellow Glee Clubbers,_

_I realize that I did already audition and most of you will deem this e-mail unfair, simply because you're jealous of my talent. Anyway below is a link to my Myspace page, more specifically my second audition. My first audition was more of sentimental value but this is pure talent._

_Sincerely,_

_Rachel Barbra Berry *_

Will rolled his eyes at the stereotypical Rachel-ness of the e-mail but in the end he clicked the link anyway. As he listened to her spectacular and heart-felt rendition of 'The Wizard and I' he couldn't help but look at some of the comments.

Though her dads had posted a couple kind comments it was mainly comments of disgust and hatred.

Knowing exactly what he had to do he immediately opened a word document entitling it 'Cast List'.

***Glee*Glee*Glee***

Rachel had arrived earlier then usual that day, dragging a half asleep Finn behind her.

"Why did we have to get here so early?" Finn complained.

"Because today's the day Mr. Schue posts the casting list and I need to find out if I'm Mimi!" Rachel explained before hastily adding, "And if you're Roger of course."

"Oh." Finn said. "Why couldn't you find out later today?"

"Because I need to find out before the others do so they don't ruin the surprise for me."

"Oh, well it's not posted yet," Finn declared pointing to Mr. Schue's empty office door.

"What!" Rachel screeched. "He said it would be up today!"

"Yes, I know what he said I was there, Rach."

"Well we have to talk to him then," Rachel said barging into Will's office. "Mr, Schuster!"

"Yes Rachel?" A surprised Spanish teacher replied.

"Where is the cast list?" Rachel demanded.

"I haven't gotten around to posting it yet, I was just in the middle of marking some papers," Will explained gesturing to the dozens of papers scattered on his desk.

"Well when will the list be up?" Rachel asked.

"Sometime this morning," Will answered. "I'll post it as soon as I finish marking these papers which I will get done faster if you leave."

"Fine," Rachel said performing one of her famous diva storm outs.

Finn lingered for a moment, "Was that just to get a reaction out of her."

"Finn I'm a teacher," Will replied. "I can't answer that."

"That's what I thought, Mr. Schue."

***Glee*Glee*Glee***

Kurt and Mercedes were the first to stumble across the list right before first period.

"Well I'm not even remotely surprised," Mercedes said.

"You better not be complaining, 'cause you are gonna rock that song," Kurt said. "Plus I think you may have more then I do."

"What can I say we're under appreciated talent and we always will be," Mercedes commented.

"Coming from the girl who was going to play Fran-n-Furter in Rocky Horror," Kurt joked.

"And then it got cancelled."

"The world just isn't ready for us."

***Glee*Glee*Glee***

Puck, Sam and Artie found the list next. Sam and Artie had a free block and Puck was skipping math class.

"Man, Berry is gonna freak," Puck commented.

"Definitely," Artie said. "But congrats, dude."

"Thanks," Puck said. "I think, don't know how my duet with Hudson landed me this though."

"You guys were good," Sam said in shock.

"Absolutely," Artie agreed. "How you feelin', Sam?"

"Nervous," Sam answered. "Definitely nervous."

"Well you're RENT experience will definitely be interesting."

"Amen," Puck agreed.

***Glee*Glee*Glee***

Our favourite lovebirds, Tina and Mike, came across the list on there way to lunch.

Mike immediately paled, "I- I can't do this."

"And yet you were willing to play Frank-n-Furter in the last musical," Tina said.

"I had a feeling my parents wouldn't say yes," Mike said.

"Honey, you'll be great."

"Really?"

"Well maybe not but at least you have abs," Tina said shrugging her shoulders.

"What?"

"I'm kidding," Tina said. "Mike you were amazing in all of our duets."

"Thanks," Mike said. "Asian kiss?"

Tina smiled slightly and pecked her boyfriend on the lips.

***Glee*Glee*Glee***

On there way to an early practice Quinn, Brittany and Santana saw the list.

"Not surprised about your role at all Quinn," Santana sneered.

"Well I'm shocked about yours simply because there is no way you could pull it off," Quinn retorted.

"Guys stop it!" Brittany cried. "We must stop the violent."

"Alright sorry Britt," Santana said.

"Yeah sorry Britt," Quinn said but stuck her tongue out at Santana when Brittany wasn't looking.

Santana mouthed, 'I will cut you' as the trio walked towards the gym.

***Glee*Glee*Glee***

"What this is an outrage!" Rachel screeched louder then a banshee.

"Rach, calm down I thought you'd be happy about your role." Finn said.

"I am but I'm furious about yours," She replied. "Why aren't you more surprised?"

"Oh that," Finn began sheepishly. "Well I kinda already saw the list."

"You did?" Rachel said. "I have been walking on eggshells all day to avoid finding about the casting so we could read them together and you already knew?"

_Flashback..._

"_Hey, Berry," Puck called out._

"_Yes Noah?" Rachel replied politely though not really feeling up for Puck's antics today._

"_Hear about the casting?" Puck asked. "Looks like-"_

_But he was cut off by Rachel covering her ears and crying out, "la, la, la, la, la I can't hear you!"_

_Puck rolled his eyes and walked off._

_End Flashback..._

Finn chuckled, "Oh yeah I heard about that, look I'm sorry I read the list but just be happy about the fact your doing your favourite musical."

"RENT isn't my favourite musical," Rachel stated. "You don't even know my favourite musical! Ugh!" She stormed off leaving Finn behind.

"Oh c'mon, Rachel! Don't be like that!" He called after her running in her direction.

***Glee*Glee*Glee***

Emma read over the list just as Will spotted her.

"Well, Em, what do you think?" He asked.

"You did a good job Will," She said. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye, Em," He said as he read the list over once more.

William McKinley High School RENT Cast List

Mark Cohen...Finn Hudson

Roger Davis...Noah Puckerman

Mimi Marquez...Rachel Berry

Tom Collins...Sam Evans

Angel Dumott Schunard...Kurt Hummel

Joanne Jefferson...Santana Lopez

Maureen Johnson...Brittany Pierce

Benjamin Coffin...Mike Chang

Mrs. Cohen, Ensemble...Quinn Fabray

Alexi Darling, Ensemble...Tina Cohen-Chang

Seasons of Love Soloist, Ensemble...Mercedes Jones

Steve, Ensemble...Artie Abrams

Note: Ensemble members needed.

**A/N: Well I'm pretty happy with how it turned out. Hopefully you are too feel free to tell me in a review.**


	4. Preperation

Will walked into glee that day happier then usual, so far he hadn't had one complaint about the cast list which, for these kids, was unusual but Will was happy about it none the less. "Alright guys, I thought today we'd go over the basic plot of RENT and the characters and then we'd read through some of the script. Sound good?"

"Mr, Schuster?" Rachel said raising her hand. "I nominate Kurt and I to go over the basic plot of RENT, as you put it, because we're the only 'RENTheads' in the glee club."

Will sighed knowing this was a losing battle, "Alright go ahead."

Rachel walked up to the front of the room Kurt not far behind. She immediately went to the white board and wrote the word 'RENT' on it, "RENT tells the story of a group of impoverished young artists and musicians struggling to survive and create in New York's Lower East Side in the thriving days of Bohemian Alphabet City, under the shadow of HIV/AIDS. There are eight main characters, there's Mark a film-maker, he's trying to complete his documentary throughout the play. He narrates the play from time to time as if he were narrating his documentary. He'll be played by Finn in our production."

"Then there's Roger," Kurt said. "He's Mark's HIV positive roommate, he's a failed musician who wants nothing more then to write one great song before he dies of the disease. He'll be played by Puck."

"Then there's Mimi, she's Roger's love interest," Rachel began. "She's a nineteen year old HIV positive exotic dancer who lives in the loft directly below Mark and Roger's. I'll be playing Mimi."

"Collins is Mark and Roger's old roommate who left to teach at MIT but returns at the beginning of the musical, he's openly gay and he does have AIDS. At one point described by Mark as 'computer genius, teacher, vagabond anarchist, who ran naked through the Parthenon,'" Kurt explained. "He'll be played by Sam."

"Kurt will be playing his love interest Angel," Rachel declared. "A gay drag queen who also has AIDS, Angel always has a positive out look on life and is very generous however she tragically passes away half through the second act."

"Then there's Maureen," Kurt began. "She's a bisexual performing artist who used to live with Mark, Roger, Collins and Benny but eventually moved out, she's also Mark's ex-girlfriend who he's not exactly over. Brittany will be playing Maureen."

"While Santana plays her love interest Joanne," Rachel continued. Joanne is a lesbian lawyer who is a lot more uptight then Maureen 'causing quite a few lovers spats throughout the show."

"And finally the show's antagonist Benny," Kurt said. "He was roommates with Mark, Roger, Collins and Maureen but he went of and married a wealthy woman and became there landlord. He is described as 'yuppie scum' and seems to care only for money. He'll be played by Mike."

"There are various minor characters that will be played by Artie, Mercedes, Tina and Quinn. Though hopefully we'll be able to get a bigger ensemble then that because there are a lot of characters." Rachel explained. "I think that about sums up RENT character wise at least. The show itself is very complex which is why I'm inviting all of you to come over to my house tonight for a screening of the filmed live on Broadway edition of RENT and then the movie which isn't nearly as good as the stage version."

Will smiled, "Thank you Rachel and Kurt, and I think it's a great idea for all of you to watch RENT so I expect all of you to at least watch the filmed on Broadway version. And since you'll be watching it I think we'll wait on the read through and I'll just let you guys read the scripts on your own for now."

***Glee*Glee*Glee***

"You'll be fine Mike," Tina assured her boyfriend who was freaking out over the fact that he had so many lines.

"But I have a whole song to myself," Mike said. "And I have to sound good."

"And you will," Tina said. "Mike, I've seen those home videos of you performing for your family you were fantastic."

"How did you see those?"

Tina shrugged, "You were playing video games with Puck and weren't paying attention to what me and your mom were doing."

***Glee*Glee*Glee***

"So, Noah," Rachel began sitting next to Puck much to his dismay. "As you know we're the romantic leads, technically you can reason Mark's the main character but we're definitely the romantic leads."

"You're point?" Puck asked only half listening to what she was saying.

"Well are you prepared to play such a complex character like Roger? Much less sing his solos, it took you weeks to sing a solo and that was simply because you wanted to date me."

"Always the humble one," Puck muttered.

"What was that, Noah?" Rachel asked.

"Nothing."

"Alright, so like I was saying..." Rachel began and Puck inwardly groaned slouching farther into his chair.

***Glee*Glee*Glee***

"Hey," Sam said taking a seat next to Kurt.

"Hey, lover," Kurt joked before seeing Sam's confused face. "Haven't read the I'll Cover You scene yet?"

"Oh right," Sam said as if something was coming back to him. "I forgot about that, mom usually only watches Mark scenes." Now it was Kurt's turn to be confused. "Unhealthy NPH obsession remember?"

"Right," Kurt said. "Excited to play Collins?"

"Nervous, it's a big role with some really big scenes, especially near the end. What about you? Angel is a pretty big role."

"It's definitely exciting," Kurt said with a little nod of his head. "A little stereotypical but exciting none the less, I finally get a solo without having to beg for it."

Sam nodded, "Right, a solo and a duet kind of unusual for anyone other then Rachel or Finn to have that many songs."

"Yeah, but look at how many songs Mimi has," Kurt commented.

"True," Sam trailed off. He wasn't exactly sure why he came to talk to Kurt he hadn't spoken to the guy since Kurt broke off their duet but for some odd reason he wanted to talk to the clubs countertenor. Sam shrugged off this thought and went back to awkwardly chatting with Kurt.

***Glee*Glee*Glee***

"So, Britt, you and I are gonna rock this duet, am I right?" Santana asked her fellow cheerio and best friend.

"I thought you said you didn't want to sing with me," Brittany said.

"Yeah, not about being in love." 

"Aren't we lesbian lovers in the play?" Brittany asked.

"Well, yes, but this is different..." Santana trailed off.

"How?"

"Because this is a break up song?" Santana asked more then said.

"Are you asking me or telling me?" Brittany said in one of her wiser moments.

"Um..." Santana trailed off. But just them Mr. Schue clapped his hands together trying to get the clubs attention. "Saved by the Schue." She muttered.

"Alright guys, you're dismissed but I expect all of you to show up for Rachel's screening of RENT," Will explained.

**A/N: Sorry this took longer then usual! I've been really busy, I'll try and update faster next time! Happy Mother's Day!**


	5. I Should Tell You I'm Disaster

"Hey, Berry," Puck greeted arriving at the Berry's household. He was the first one there because Rachel had requested he come early so they could practice a couple of duets.

"Hello, Noah, how are you?" Rachel asked making a little gesture the stairs that indicated they could head to her room.

Puck grunted as he walked up the stairs, "Fine."

"That's great! I'm really excited for the musical so I thought we should get practicing right away."

The couple walked into Rachel's room, Puck taking in his surroundings as he entered, he was surprisingly comfortable in Rachel's room.

"So I thought we could go through 'I Should Tell You' first because I think it's the most simplistic singing wise, then we could go onto 'Light my Candle' and 'Another Day' and finish with 'Without You'. We have about an hour until the screening but Finn may come early and watch. If that happens we may have time for the big Mark-Roger duet 'What You Own'." Rachel said beginning her opening ramble. "Now did you listen to the MP3s of the soundtrack I e-mailed you?" 

"Yep, I always do homework," Puck said causing Rachel to scoff. "Fine, but I do do my glee homework."

"Oh really?" Rachel questioned.

"Who did the Bust a Move thing? Who did the bad reputation project?"

"Who only did those because of me?" Rachel teased.

"Well, yeah but I didn't see Finn doing them."

"Finn has done plenty of assignments, why do you think he's the male lead?"

"Because Schue happens to favour him, face it I'm way better then Finn, why do you think I'm the one singing these duets with you and not Finn?" Puck challenged.

"Because Finn isn't a hooligan, I didn't see him in Juvie," Rachel said.

"Did you just call me a hooligan?" Puck asked

"Well it's true, isn't it?"

"Obviously, I was just wondering if people actually still said hooligan," Puck stated.

"Alright, let's just work," Rachel said walking over to her little pink stereo and putting in disc 1 of the RENT soundtrack that had been played so many times. She skipped it to track 24 and paused the music readying the lyrics of the song. She handed one to Puck, "Ready?" 

"Of course."

The gentle music began and Puck began,

_I should tell you I'm disaster  
>I forget how to begin it<em>

Rachel then cut in,

_Let's just make this part go faster  
>I have yet - to be in it<br>I should tell you_

Puck went,

_I should tell you_

Then Rachel,

_I should tell you_

And Puck again,

_I should tell you_

They continued going back in forth. Rachel,

_I should tell I blew the candle out  
>Just to get back in<br>_

Puck,

_I'd forgotten how to smile  
>Until your candle burned my skin<em>

Rachel,

_I should tell you_

Puck,

_I should tell you_

Rachel,

_I should tell you_

Then they came together for a verse,

_I should tell  
>Well, here we go<br>Now we -_

Rachel went again,

_Oh no  
><em>

Back to Puck,

_I know - this something is  
>Here goes -<em>

And Rachel once more,

_Here goes  
><em>

Puck went again,

_Guess so  
>It's starting to<br>-Who knows?_

Rachel went,

_Who knows_

And then they came together there voices meshed into one, the whole performance they had almost been encircling each other getting closer and then separated but inevitably winding up together one more.

_Who knows where  
>Who goes there<br>Who knows  
>Here goes<em>

_Trusting desire - starting to learn  
>Walking through fire without a burn<br>Clinging - a shoulder, a leap begins  
>Stinging and older, asleep on pins<br>So here we go  
>Now we -<em>

Puck went again,

_Oh no_

Rachel,

_I know_

Puck one more,

_Oh no_

Before they came together one last time, weaving in and out of each other,

_Who knows where - who goes there  
>Here goes - here goes<br>Here goes - here goes  
>Here goes - here goes<em>

They ended once more together and without really thinking Rachel pressed there lips together. The kiss lasted longer then Puck had expected but ended very abruptly when they heard a knock on the door and a voice call out, "Rach? It's me, I'm coming up!" The voice belonged to one, Finn Hudson.

"That was an accident! It was scripted in the show!" Rachel said.

"No it wasn't, I do my homework remember? I read through the script there wasn't a kiss till a little later," Puck said.

"Well in, um, some productions there might be," Rachel said. "Look, it just didn't happen."

Before Puck could respond Finn walked into the room, "Hey, how's it going." He placed a chaste kiss on Rachel's lips and gave Puck a wave. "Mind if I watch you guys sing?"

"Actually," Rachel began. "I have to get some snacks ready so why don't you guys do a couple of the Tune Ups, 'What You Own' and the fight scene in 'Goodbye Love'?" Rachel suggested desperate to get a moment to think.

Finn shrugged, "Sure."

***Glee*Glee*Glee***

Rachel walked down stairs to the kitchen. What had she just done? She cheated on Finn! She cheated on the guy that was supposed to be the love of her life! No he was the love of her life! She just wouldn't tell him, all couples kept secrets right?

As she arranged the veggie pigs in a blanket platter she heard the doorbell ring.

She went to answer and revealed Kurt with Mercedes, Tina and Mike surrounding him, "Hey Lady, ready for RENT."

She smiled weakly, "Of course."

Kurt raised an eyebrow that said 'we're gonna talk later', "While Sam and the Cheerios will be here soon and Artie's dad was trailing behind us. I take it Finn's here already?"

"Yeah him and Noah," She squeaked.

"Alright," Kurt said as the doorbell rang once more, she opened the door and saw Artie smiling up at her, "Hi," he said out of politeness more then anything.

"Hi, Artie," Rachel mumbled absentmindedly as she noticed Puck and Finn had heard the doorbell ring and had decided to come down.

Once again the door was opened and Sam, Santana, Brittany and Quinn all entered. She smiled and told them to head into the living room where the movies would be shown.

By accident Rachel caught Puck's eye with her own and he sent her a good natured wink and against her better judgement she smiled back. A smile that did not go unnoticed by Quinn.

**A/N: Sorry this took forever! And then it ended on a cliff hanger; however I like this chapter I had fun writing it, I'm starting to really get into the plot of the story. Let me know what you think in a review!**

**I'll update soon!**


	6. ReLaunch!

Hello all!

Please take a moment to throw your various rotten fruits and vegetables at me as I very well deserve it. I haven't posted in 4 months, I seriously suck, and I mean I suck so much. But there is reason behind this author's note besides self bashing.

I am re-launching my account, by that I mean I will be updating again and be active in the FanFiction community (I barely even read it anymore I have like 50 e-mails in my inbox concerning story alerts). The official date of my re-launch is...

December 16th!

On this day I will update every single story this note is posted on (yes this note is cross-posted). I will also be starting a tumblr along with my blog if your interested in that.

I will post the tumblr link on December 1st on my profile.

Thanks to anyone who even remembers these stories exist,

Mythology.


	7. The Screening

Saying Rachel Berry was stressed would be a major understatement. Having people over is already hard enough, and of course she has to set up the DVD player, get food and make sure people are relatively comfortable. Add the fact that she just cheated on her boyfriend, with his ex-best friend, who already slept with said boyfriend's ex-girlfriend, and got said ex-girlfriend pregnant. Not to mention all of these people are here tonight. Along with the rest of the glee club, most of whom witnessed aforementioned pregnancy-scandal. So yeah, Rachel was stressed.

She quickly popped in the DVD and then headed straight to the kitchen. She just needed a minute to think, a minute to herself. Unfortunately no such thing happened.

"I know there's something between you two," A female voice. The voice of one Quinn Fabray. "And I am more then willing to tell Finn."

"I have no idea what you're taking about, Quinn," Rachel said, voice more high-pitched then usual.

"Don't play stupid, Berry," Quinn said. "You're cheating on Finn with Puckerman and you know it. I saw him wink at you, and not in his perverted Puck way but in a more caring way. So how long have you been doing it? I want to get the facts straight when I tell Finn."

"And why are you so hell-bent on telling Finn about something that didn't happen."

"Because you did the same too me! You stuck your goddamn nose where it didn't belong and pushed me out of the best relationship I ever had. You ruined my life!"

"Well maybe you shouldn't have cheated."

"Look at the pot calling the kettle black."

"Nothing happened!"

"Liar," Quinn accused. "Look, I'm telling Finn whether you did it or not. However, I will give you time to tell him. Despite you thinking I'm just being a bitch. I'm doing this because Finn needs to know. He didn't deserve it when I did and he certainly doesn't deserve it now."

"Alright," Rachel said, processing it all.

"Alright," Quinn repeated back leaving the kitchen.

***Glee*Glee*Glee***

Rachel leaned her elbows against the kitchen counter, her head in her hands.

"Oh, god," She muttered.

"Rach," Finn said walking in. "Are you okay?"

Rachel looked up, quickly wiped her eyes just in case any tears had appeared and she hadn't noticed. "Hi, yeah I'm fine. Why?"

"Well, you're not watching the movie, and I know you love it so much, it seems weird is all."

"I was just thinking."

"Oh."

"Finn, I have to tell you something," Rachel began, bracing herself for the worst.

"Yeah?"

"...You're gonna make a fantastic Mark," Rachel supplied lamely.

"Oh, thanks Rach," Finn said pressing a quick kiss to her lips. "You'll do great too, babe."

"Thanks."

***Glee*Glee*Glee***

"Rachel?"

Rachel sighed, "I really don't want to talk about it."

"Alright," Sam said walking into the kitchen.

"It's just all so frustrating!" Rachel said.

"It's alright, do you wanna grab a coffee or something and you can tell me about it."

"But what about the glee club, I mean it's my house and all."

"I'll take care of it," Sam promised. "Just go wait in your car."

Rachel nodded heading out the back door and Sam back to the living room.

***Glee*Glee*Glee***

Kurt felt a tap on his shoulder, behind him stood the boy who would soon be playing his love interest. "Hey, you're missing our big duet."

"Well I'm gonna miss the rest of the movie unfortunately."

"Why?"

"Rachel's upset, I have no idea why but she really needs a friend," Sam began. "I'm gonna take her to grab a coffee or something, is there anyway you can handle the switching of the DVDs."

"You make it sound so fancy."

"Well we can reason that it is pretty fancy."

"Yeah, I can handle that," Kurt said. "Good luck by the way."

"Is that for me or Rachel."

Kurt shrugged, "Both."

***Glee*Glee*Glee***

"So where are we going?" Rachel asked once the duo had hit the road.

"I have an idea."

**A/N: So... That kind of sucked...a lot. Oh well, I hope you enjoyed it, it was shorter then I intended but I introduced the Samchel friendship and the Faberry conflict which was my main goal. I'll update soon. Feel free to view my other relaunched stories and check out my tumblr! All of which you'll find on my profile.**


End file.
